


The Father Becomes The Son And The Son Becomes The Father

by kenita_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Hunters & Hunting, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenita_archive/pseuds/kenita_archive
Summary: A witch puts a spell on Sam, Dean, And Cas, which turns them into one-year-olds.
Kudos: 10





	The Father Becomes The Son And The Son Becomes The Father

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends gave me this idea a couple weeks ago, and I just sat down today and wrote this in one sitting. I hope you like it! I had fun writing it.

Dean's ready to go on a hunt. With Chuck still in the wind doing God knows what—we need to come up with a new saying for that—to the other worlds, he needed to get his anger and frustration out on some poor bloodsucker. He spent the better part of the day cleaning his weapons and polishing his baby. 

Sam, Cas, and Jack have a nerd convention going on in the library. Lores were pulled up on laptops, dusty old books had found their way onto the tables, and news sites displayed on each of their phones. Sadly, the nerd party is crashed when Dean storms into the room with a huge smile and a half-wet pair of jeans, holding his phone up high in one hand. 

"Ah-hah! 5 men in their 30's went missing in Parker, Texas, in the past two weeks. 4 of them were found dead a few days after they were reported missing—and get this, bodies completely drained of blood. Sounds like our kinda thing, right? Great! We leave in 10," Dean announced without a care in the world if the others agreed or not. 

Sam, Cas, and Jack exchange confused looks. 

"Dean, wait," said Sam. "Parker, Texas? What even is that?"

"I believe it's a small town in North Texas." Answered Cas. 

"Okay, and you think this is our gig because?" Asked Sam, still trying to understand why his brother is hell-bent on getting them out of the bunker. 

"What do you mean? Bodies completely drained of blood? 5 men missing in just 2 weeks in a town that small? All married? Doesn't that sound like a vamp nest?" 

"I mean, it's pretty thin, Dean."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Dean replies, "Look, Chuck's off-world. And it doesn't matter how hard or how many times you read those books, they ain't magically showing a recipe for a God killing spell. So, in the meantime, I'd like to do my job, please."

Sam shrugs, "I guess we've done more on less."

"Exactly!" 

*****************************

The case turned out to be a lot more complicated than they anticipated. 2 more men had gone missing, 1 more turned up dead. The bodies didn't possess the usual bite marks—instead, they have precise cuts on their necks, which implied this was not a vamp's work. Either Texas has a psycho murderer on the loose, or something else is going on. They agree to stay just a couple more days and ditch town if they don't find anything weird. Well, anything else. 

Jack was out for a supply run when the rest of the boys received an unexpected visit at the motel from a woman they've seen repeatedly since they came into town. Before they could shoot first and ask questions never, the woman muttered some words and disappeared. A witch targeting random married men in a small (very secure) town in Texas. . .the boys did not see that one coming. 

The door opens to reveal a very exhausted Jack with grocery bags. "Dean, they did not have pie, so I got you some ca-" he looks up to see three little beings instead of three giant men. "Uhm, Dean? Cas? Sam?" Jack calls out, looking around in the motel. There is no sign of his dads, so he turns to the little beings running around the coffee table. "Hello!" He says, giving them the classic Jack wave. "I'm Jack, what are you d—is that?" Jack can't believe his eyes. He notices that one of them is wearing a tiny green shirt and a black undershirt. Another is wearing a flannel, and his hair goes all the way to his back. The other one is wearing a really small dirty coat with a tie. Jack looks closer to see that the one with the dirty coat has tiny white wings coming out of his back. "I don't under. . .I don't understand. . ."

His three dads have turned into three tiny human beings. They haven't just shrunk; they've turned into actual one-year-old toddlers! They quit running around at once when they see him and run to give his legs a hug. Jack just stands still as a statue and tries to understand what is happening. Is this a part of being a grown-up? Did he jump into a weird world? Did he do this to them somehow? His thoughts are put on hold when one of them starts crying. 

"Uhm, it's okay, Dean. Uhm, it's okay."

Dean cries even louder, and Sam follows. 

Jack says, "uhm, Dean, I know you want pie, but the cashier said they were out, I'm sorry," over their screaming. 

Jack has absolutely no clue what to do. He himself is a three-year-old; he's not supposed to know how to take care of a bunch of chaotic one-year-olds. 

Cas must have just learned how to use his wings because he is now flying over Jack's head, which seemed to anger the other two even more. 

"Okay, okay, no flying in the motel," Jack states as he puts Cas back to sit.

Five seconds later, Cas was flying high as the roof. This was going to be a long day!

*****************************

Jack manages to find a hex bag in between the constant screaming and fighting between the three. It's incredible how Dean and Sam find scratching each other's faces and crying entertaining. Cas is like a huge bee, flying over everyone's head, making a "brrr" sound with his mouth, and clapping his tiny hands with excitement. When Jack separates Dean and Sam, Dean follows Cas around, running in circles pretending to be his tail. Even as a one-year-old, Sam is a lot taller than the other two. He climbs onto the table to hold little Cas by the leg and not let him fly. Frustrated, Jack steps in just as Dean runs towards Sam with his teeth ready to take a massive bite. 

"You guys calm down for a second and listen. I think a witch cursed you, probably the same witch responsible for the deaths of those married men. What do I do now?"

The kids are now playing with spoons and soaps, pretending that they're cars and trucks. 

"Cas, do you know who the witch is?"

"Vroom vroom vrooomm,'" they say collectively while dragging their "trucks" around. 

"Did any of you guys see the witch?"

"Vroom vroom BEEP!"

"You guys, what do I do??" 

"Vroom BEEP cshhh."

Jack gives up trying to get help from his dads and goes to do some research. He checks twice to make sure the windows and doors are closed if little Cas tries to fly through one of them. 

*****************************

It's been eight hours since the boys turned to, well, boys. Jack's researched revealed that the witch is doing some sort of ritual that takes place every 100 years. The ritual needs the blood of eight unfaithful men as one of its ingredients. Jack figures the woman identified them as hunters when Dean flirted with her back in the burger joint. Lore claims that this witch is old, powerful, requires this ritual to stay immortal and forces every "threat" to relive childhood for 12 hours. 

The next four hours are spent with Jack reconsidering any wish of experiencing actual childhood that had ever crossed his mind. On the couch is Dean, eating cake, which apparently requires him to cover his entire face with cream. Cas is flying in circles with the fanlight. And Sam is having a serious conversation with a lamp his size. 

Nine hours. Jack found himself interested in Sam and Dean's attempt to build a house out of books, so he joins them. Cas flies raw materials across (canned food, paper towel, phones). Dean and Jack arrange them into an evergrowing house, and Sam reads an invisible user manual. 

Eleven hours. Dean and Cas perform a nursery rhyme with Cas batting his wings and Dean clapping his hands. Sam joins them, holding a spoon up to his face like mike. Jack joins a few minutes later, and together, they perform a really long, original nursery rhyme:

"Wish a goo goo hee"

"And a pam pam sheh"

"Bim bam boom"

"Bim bam boom"

"Shroo flymm flymm"

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Eleven hours and forty-five minutes. Sam and Dean are at each other's throats now. They're fighting over who gets to play with Cas's little wings. Jack tried to get them off of each other, but these two are surprisingly strong. Cas giggles and claps his hands, watching the two scratch each other's faces and scream. Sam takes his shoe off and throws it at Dean. Dean returns the favor. However, the "thud" from his show is somehow louder. That is when they notice they have grown back into adults. Cas spins around, expecting to find his wings in the back. Sam looks around with classic bitchface on. Dean grabs a beer can that seemed gigantic only a few minutes ago and pops it open. 

"The spell must have worn off," Jack states. 

Cas replies, "yeah, it seems," looking almost disappointed. 

Jack explains what had just happened to the hunters, not that they don't remember being small as a teddy bear and wanting nothing but to play all day. 

Dean doesn't notice the scratches on his face until he goes to the restroom mumbling something about hating witches. "WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

"What?" Sam asks.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!"

"YOU STARTED IT! Wait, do I have scratches on my face too?" Sam runs to the restroom when Dean replies with a satisfied grin. 

"What the—THIS IS NOT FUNNY DEAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, ASSHAT!"

"JERKFACE WHAT I-"

"I thought the spell was supposed to wear off," Jack says to Cas. 

*****************************

The four of them find and kill the witch. Sam and Dean take turns driving eight hours home, bickering like an old married couple. I guess "chaotic one-year-olds" is in their DNA, only amplified with age.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have LOVED to include some pictures for visualization but I don't know anyone who draws and I don't know Ao3's rules when it comes to using pictures from google. 
> 
> Edit: I've change the age from three year olds to one.


End file.
